Shards of Heart
by Noir Lime Canuto
Summary: Series of SM/RW drabbles and shorts, inspired by prompts. "Dear Rose, I'm in the forbidden forest. I know you don't like spiders, so please don't come look for me. Just go about your normal business."
1. Unanimous

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling. I am in no way affiliated with her. This is not a profitable work. No copyright infringement is intended. Thank you :)_

Prompt:Write an excuse for not coming today.

**Unanimous**

_ Dear Rose,_

_ I'm sure, by now, you're wondering where I am. _

_ I'm in the forbidden forest. I know you don't like spiders, so please don't come look for me. Just go about your normal business. I'll find a way out, I'm sure._

_ I've already got a bit of a plan in mind. There's this really big spider, see? And then a few smaller ones, that're still the size of cars, you know? So, I think maybe, if I can kill those ones, the little ones I can just step on._

_ I haven't got my wand, though, which is a bit of an issue. If I had my wand, I would certainly use it to dispose of these spiders and then come and meet you._

_ But I haven't my wand. They took it from me when they found my in the forest._

_ I know I shouldn't have been in the forest, Rose, but I accidentally used up the last of some of my potions ingredients. I would've asked Lucy, or Al, except they've used up their's, too. _

_ But since they're not in my potions class, they don't need their ingredients, so they didn't come to the forest. Just me._

_ It's alright though, I'm used to being on my own. Dad's always at work in that muggle bookstore of his, and Mum's always off in the garden writing her novels. And we don't have any house elves, like Lucy._

_ I'm always alone when I'm with spiders, too, because Mum can't stand them and she's made sure there aren't any in any of the rooms of the house, except I undid her spell in my room, because I'm afraid we might accidentally effect the local ecosystem. Also, what if the spiders become immune to whatever's in that spell? Then we'll have no way of getting rid of them._

_ If I could remember that spell now, I'd use it, of course, but I'm afraid it's positively slipped my mind._

_ Well, got to go, a spider is biting my leg and it's starting to feel a bit numb._

_ Best wishes,_

_ Scorpius_

"So, all you have to do, Al, is hand it to her. Say a stray owl left it on your window-sill. Say you haven't read it, and if she asks if your potions ingredients are all used up, just say yes! Alright?"

Albus knew he ought to be supportive like a good friend, but he didn't feel too guilty snickering, because he knew Scorpius would do the same if he'd ever shown him such a pathetic letter.

"This... you're kidding, right Hyp?" Albus asked, trying to keep a straight face and failing miserably.

"No, I'm serious," Scorpius replied, looking hurt. "D'you think it's rubbish?"

"Rubbish is too kind a word. You're better off not showing up at all."

"I guess I'll do that, then," Scorpius murmured with a sigh.

Albus stopped snickering and looked at Scorpius with his best threatening face. "Don't you _dare_, Scorpius _Hyperion_ Malfoy. She'll be _heartbroken_."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, running a hand through his hair. "She will _not_! She doesn't even _like_ me! I asked her to Hogsmeade and she said she couldn't because she had to _study_!"

Now it was Albus's turn to roll his eyes. "Hyp, she _does_ like you, you dolt. After she heard you'd been crying-"

"I did _not_ cry!" Scorpius interrupted, "I _pouted_ and _hid_, there were _no_ tears!"

"_After she heard you'd been hiding from everyone_," Albus continued, "She asked you to come study with her. In Rose's book, that's a perfect date."

"Is not!" Scorpius announced. Then he thought about it for a moment, and added, "And even if that _were_ true—which is isn't—she only asked me _after_ she found out I'd been upset. It's out of pity. It's because I'm _pathetic_!"

Albus suppressed a sigh, then said, "No, Hyp, _pathetic_ is Rose rereading that O. Henry book your gave her for Christmas about _fifteen times_."

"So she liked it? She'd said she liked it, but I though maybe she was just being polite. I'd thought she'd like it, but you can hardly ever tell with her, but I know she liked twist endings so-"

"_Yes,_ she likes it. She likes it because_ you_ gave it to her. She likes _you_."

"D'you really think...?" Scorpius seemed dreamily lost in thought, and Albus watched him, trying to limit himself to one sigh.

"Are you talking about Rose Weasley?" asked the Hufflepuff girl, Annalice Twicket, who was sitting at a nearby table.

Albus nodded.

Annalice laughed. "_Everyone_ knows Rose Weasleys in love with _him_."

"With who?" asked a Slytherin sitting behind her.

"Scorpius."

"Oh, yeah, obviously," agreed the Slytherin.

A few more students, who had evidentially been eavesdropping the whole time as they worked on the extra credit charms project, piped in with murmurs of agreement.

Albus tried not to laugh, and turned to Scorpius, who had an expression of extreme concentration despite the fact that he wasn't working on the charms project at all. "Scorpius, it's _unanimous_, she likes you. You're the only one who doesn't know it."

"So, I should-?"

"Yes. Get on the to library, you'll be late."

As Scorpius practically ran out of the classroom, Albus tucked the note carefully away in his pocket.

**-x-**


	2. Home

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling. _I am in no way affiliated with her. This is not a profitable work. No copyright infringement is intended. Thank you :)

Prompt: Where do you go to escape the pressures of life, family, work, etc? Write about that place.

**Home**

Today in Care of Magical Creatures, a Chilean ash pixie burnt my robes, and everyone could see my knickers. We were having class with the Ravenclaws, except Rose has been sick lately, so she wasn't there. All the Ravenclaws laughed at me.

They weren't even laughing because of my knickers, they were laughing because I forgot the anti-flame spell, and cast an aguamenti instead, which is really advanced for a first year anyway, and I ended up soaked _and_ you could see my knickers. I was hoping some of the Hufflepuff girls in my year, who were near the Ravenclaws, would stand up for me or something, but instead they just squealed and covered their eyes.

I guess I should just be glad I don't have really dumb knickers, with snitches or quaffles on them, or something. I just have ordinary plaid ones. They're really uncomfortable wet, I discovered today.

The Hufflepuff boys in my year were better, after about a minute of them being stunned about the fire, they sort of formed a wall around me, and then Evan gave me his robe, which was nice.

I didn't cry until later on, which was good. No one could see me, except the nurse. I got burned a bit, round my shins, so Professor Hatchbasket took me up the the hospital wing.

I like Professor Hatchbasket. She's not very good at spells, but she's great at creatures, which is good. At first she held my hand to drag me away from the class, but she kept holding it all the way to the hospital wing. I'm never telling anyone, but that was really nice of her.

Even though she and Evan and the nurse was nice and all, I still ended up crying when I was alone in the wing.

I don't even know, _why_, it was totally stupid of me.

I just, I dunno, it was _really_ embarrassing. I wanted to die, or something.

Except not die, because that wouldn't help anything.

I kept thinking to myself, _I wanna go home_.

Except I didn't wanna go home. Mum would just fuss and make me even _more_ embarrass, and Dad would feel bad for me—and I _hate_ when he feels bad for me, it's like I've let him down—and it wouldn't be better at all.

So, when I was crying, I sort of thought about what I _did_ want.

_I wanna go home._

Except, I didn't. I wanted something else. Something like home.

I wanted to go to Ravenclaw tower, I realized.

Which was positively _stupid_, because _they_ started this whole mess.

Except, then I realized what I even liked about their lame tower. Rose was there. _Rose_.

I didn't wanna go home. I wanted _Rose_. Wherever Rose was _was_ home.

**-x-**


	3. Gross

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling. _I am in no way affiliated with her. This is not a profitable work. No copyright infringement is intended. Thank you :)

Prompt: Practically related

**Gross**

"Al, I don't see how this is 'gross.'"

"It's incest!"

"What? I'm not dating _James_!"

"You're as good as dating him!"

"_How_?"

"He's like a _brother_ to me! A _little brother_ to James! I _big_ brother to _Lily_! _A cousin to Fred_!"

"And a _boyfriend_ to me! _So_?"

"_So_ that's nasty! Why on _earth_ would he agree to date you?"

Al was left there, gaping, after she slapped him and marched away.

It wasn't _his_ fault it was totally gross.

**-x-**


End file.
